


Capital Punishment

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Capital Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Capital Punishment

Intro Info  
Category: Slash, PG13  
Spoilers: None  
February 1999  
Summary: Skinner/Pendrell. Drabble for no good reason.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me.

* * *

Capital Punishment  
by Halrloprillalar

"Damn." Skinner's password was rejected for the third time. He called Pendrell.

"So, Walter, what are you wearing?"

"What?"

"Standard computer help desk question. Can't diagnose your problem without it."

"Just fix my email."

"No phone sex? What's my technical knowledge worth to you?"

Skinner just growled.

"I need a new computer at work. Authorise the one I want and I'll help."

Manipulative bastard. But there might be important mail. "OK. Only if you fix it."

"Ready? Check your capslock key."

Damn.

"You'll get the paperwork Monday."

The only email was from Pendrell.

F I N I S

* * *

Feedback? You can email me at .


End file.
